Jenseits der Grenzen
by Arlessiar
Summary: Nach einem langen Leben voller Höhen und Tiefen brechen schließlich für Faramir, den Fürst von Ithilien, die letzten Stunden an. Vignette. Reviews willkommen! Ja, die Arlessiar ist wieder da! :


**Jenseits der Grenzen**

**von Arlessiar**

**Disclaimer**: Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen bei Tolkien Enterprises. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein müder Cent verdient.

**Genre**: Angst/Drama (aber nur wenig)

**Rating**: G/PG

**Summary**: Nach einem langen Leben voller Höhen und Tiefen brechen schließlich für Faramir, den Fürst von Ithilien, die letzten Stunden an.

**A/N**: Ja, Hallo erstmal und Frohe Weihnachten! Man glaubt es kaum, aber es gibt mich noch! Nachdem ich nun sehr lange mit der Uni beschäftigt war (und das geht leider vor, nächstes Jahr ist mein Abschluss), hatte ich jetzt endlich etwas freie Zeit. Die habe ich genutzt, zum Einen für diese Kurzgeschichte, zum Anderen auch für die Fortsetzung von „Veränderungen", die demnächst endlich online geht.

Diese Vignette ist absolut slashfrei! Außerdem richtet sie sich nach der Buchvorlage. Eine kleine Warnung: Character Death (allerdings gewaltfrei). Am Ende der Seite stehen ein paar Informationen zu den Lebensdaten der Personen dieser Geschichte.

Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen! Ich weiß, dass ich selbst da in den letzten Monaten etwas nachlässig war, aber Einiges werde ich noch nachholen.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Jenseits der Grenzen

Ein Krieger stirbt auf dem Schlachtfeld. Das ist fast ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. In Todesruhm liegt er auf hartem Stein, auf stoppeligen Gras, in Dreck und Schlamm, wenn sein Leben endet. Blut, Schmutz und Schweiß sind eine ehrenvolle Decke. Der, der sein Dasein dem Kampf gewidmet hatte, geht im Kampf zugrunde. Auf einem Boden, der so hart ist wie sein Leben war.

Mein Schlachtfeld ist ein Lager aus weichen Kissen und Decken. Es ist weich, es ist warm, und nicht annähernd ehrenvoll für meinen letzten Kampf. Doch ich bin auch nie ein Krieger gewesen.

Das Fieber raubt mir die Kraft. Ich spüre, wie mir allmählich alles entgleitet, sogar mein Blick. Kaum kann ich sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit ich hier auf dieses Bett gelegt wurde, nachdem mich draußen vor den Toren der Stadt die Besinnung verließ. Ich erkenne meinen Schlaf nicht, träume nicht. Manchmal öffne ich die Augen, gehe aus einer Dunkelheit ohne Erinnerung heraus. Schlafe ohne Raum, wache ohne Zeit. Alles verschwimmt. Es ist nicht mehr weit jetzt.

Das sanfte Knarren der Dielen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich will sehen, will meine müden Augen öffnen. Dazu wird die Kraft reichen. 

Er ist da. Ich sehe sein Gesicht über mir, älter geworden unzweifelhaft, die Vergangenheit war oft rau und unbarmherzig. Aber die grauen Augen sind noch immer wach, jung und weise, und voller Sorge jetzt. Ich ertrage kaum den Kummer in diesem Gesicht, welches mir lieb und teuer ist, und welches sich grämt, da ein Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, an dem alle Heilkunst vergebens ist. Mag er gehofft haben, man habe ihn gerufen, damit er helfen kann, wo kein anderer Heiler es mehr vermochte? Nein, mein Freund und König. Wir sind hinaus über Heilen und Bewahren. Einst habt ihr mir geholfen, aus einem dunklen Traum zu fliehen, den Weg ins Licht zurückzugehen. Und ich habe gewusst, dass ein König mich führt. Doch nun gibt es nur noch einen einzigen Weg, den ich gehen muss. Er führt fort von hier. Ihr wisst es.

Ich muss die Augen schließen, zu schwer sind sie mir. Jeder Atemzug schmerzt und quält mich. Der Schmerz begleitet mich eine ganze Weile schon, doch immer drängender jetzt, und ich kann mich ihm nicht mehr erwehren. Ein Husten nur, ein tiefer Atemzug als Belohnung! Doch die Kräfte schwinden mir. Ich spüre mich kaum, meine Glieder sind schwer. Außer einem heiseren Laut entkommt nichts meiner Kehle. Der Schmerz bleibt nun bei mir, und er wird mir ein Freund. Er weist mir den Weg, er hält mich wach. Ich will ihn annehmen.

Es ist mir sehr warm. Ich kenne dieses Feuer, schon einmal habe ich darin gebrannt. Vielleicht hilft es die Decken, die auf mir liegen, fortzustreifen. Ich will es versuchen, fühle den weichen Stoff unter meinen Fingern, taste mich zum Rand der Decke hin, greife nach dem, was ich mit unsicherer Hand fassen kann. Jemand hält mir meine Hände fest, hindert mich, mit sanftem Griff. Stimmen, Flüstern, doch ich kann kein klares Wort ausmachen. Es sind seine Hände, kühl, beruhigend, und jetzt fühle ich sie auf meiner Stirn. Seit zwei Tagen oder mehr schon ist er nun an meiner Seite. Er sitzt an meinem Bett, weilt nie weit fort von meinem Lager, wann immer ich erwache aus traumlosem Schlaf. Wann schlafe ich, wann nicht? Ich liege hier, und Zeit hat keine Wirkung mehr auf mich. Unendlich scheint mir alles. Ist es Nacht draußen oder ist es heller Tag? Es ist so still hier.

Er kam hierher, auf Geheiß der Heiler hin. Sie sagten, er sei schnell geritten. Womit verdiene ich nur, dass ein König an mein Lager eilt? Mit ihm kam sie. Sie, die schöne Frau an seiner Seite, die ich zu kennen glaube und niemals kennen werde, denn sie ist hoheitsvoll und erhaben über das Menschenvolk, und doch dessen Königin und ihm nah. Sie kam her mit ihm, und wissend und ruhig verweilte sie manche Stunde an meinem Bett. Als sie das letzte Mal ging, zwang ich noch einmal meine Augen auf und schärfte meine Sinne, für einen letzten Blick auf Gondors Königin. Sie wusste es, es stand in ihren Augen. Nicht Tränen gab sie mir mit auf den Weg, sondern ein Lächeln.

Nun bietet Emyn Arnen ihnen hier die Unterkunft, wie manches Mal in langen Jahren. Geliebte Heimat! Dachte ich doch nie, je ein Heim zu finden, denn nie zuvor hatte ich ein Solches, gleichwohl ich in der weißen Stadt geboren bin. Doch hier begann ein neues Leben, und war es auch manches Mal entbehrungsreich und hart, so war ein jeder Stein jede Mühe wert gewesen. Ithilien, schütze deinen König von nun an ohne meine Hand. Dass du mir so ans Herz hast wachsen können, Land der Fichtenbäume, wo ich doch einst deine Weiten fast nur unter Zwang betrat! Doch ich baute mein Haus auf deinem Grund, und nichts Schöneres konnte es je mehr für mich geben. Meine Zuversicht war groß, als Eden Ost entstand, und doch wurde es noch mehr als ich erwartete. Du Stadt mit deiner weißen Mauer, errichtet aus blankem Stein und starkem Holz, wie hast du dich herausgemacht! In jeder Hinsicht Sinnbild einer Liebe zweier Länder… 

Hier wollte ich leben, bevor der erste Stein gesetzt war, hier bin ich schließlich alt geworden. Als der Schmerz begann, wusste ich schließlich, dass es mir erlaubt sein würde, hier zu sterben. Hier will ich nun zum Ende aller Dinge gehen. Wie gut, dass ich einen letzten Blick geworfen habe auf das, was mir vertraut und was mir lieb war, bevor mein Körper mich just vor den Toren meiner Stadt danieder warf auf dieses Lager aus Linnen und Fell. Noch einmal habe ich meine Stadt gesehen, die so trotzig ist und filigran zugleich, unendlich schön, nur einst schöner noch mit Ihr darin. Ja, Herrin Ithiliens, Herrin meines Herzens! Mein Wort und deine Seele bauten auf, was heute glänzt. Der Segen deiner Hand liegt hier auf jedem Leben. Du gingst mir voraus, Geliebte. Wie schwor ich seither Tag für Tag, ich würde dich wiederfinden! 

Er schlägt wieder zu, der Schmerz, in einem freundschaftlichen Wettstreit will er die Oberhand gewinnen. Kaum kann ich mich dem Drängen in meiner Brust erwehren, so stark wird es jetzt. Ich will Luft trinken, meine Lungen sehnen sich danach, es schmerzt, ein köstlicher Atemzug nur! Es brennt in mir, ein Feuer wütet, meine Hände greifen fest in Stoff, wo sie ihn zu fassen kriegen. Meine Kraft reicht nicht, der Hand, die meine Kehle von innen zusammendrückt, entgegen zu wirken. Ist das dort etwa Furcht in mir, die mich zusätzlich verkrampfen lässt? Was muss ich denn noch fürchten? Laute Stimmen höre ich und eilige Worte, fühle Hände, die mich aufrichten und stützen. Ich spüre, wie es leichter wird zu atmen, hole Luft, und wieder und wieder, wie herrlich füllt sie meine Lungen aus! Ein heiseres Geräusch bei jedem Atemzug. Ich lausche fast interessiert. Das Brennen stirbt nicht, aber es lässt nach. 

Die Hände halten mich noch immer, und als ich wieder freier atmen kann, spüre ich Metall an meinen Lippen. Ein Becher ist es, und ich öffne den Mund. Warme Flüssigkeit läuft über meine Zunge, rinnt den Hals hinab. Ein bitterer Geschmack ist dabei, es schmeckt nach Fünfblatt, Zitterhaar und Hundertblüte, doch es tut gut, wie es meine Kehle befeuchtet. Mein Sohn kommt mir in den Sinn, sein Bild in meiner Erinnerung. So manches Mal habe ich einen Trank aus diesen Zutaten in ihn hineingezwungen, als er klein war und krank zu Bett lag, und mit der Gradlinigkeit eines kämpfenden Balrog behauptet hatte, er würde lieber sterben, als dies Gebräu zu trinken. Ich habe diesen Zweikampf immer mit väterlicher Autorität gewonnen. Nun ist mein Kind ein großer Mann und führt den Kampf selbst. Was würde ich geben, wäre er noch einmal so hilflos klein und unbezwingbar stark zugleich in meinem Arm! Ob er weiß, dass ihm seines Vaters Liebe immer gewiss ist? Habe ich es ihm auch oft genug gesagt? Wer ahnt schon, wie wichtig die Liebe eines Vaters ist.

Die Hände lassen mich behutsam wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken. Es sind die selben Hände, die ich im Kampf ein Schwert mit der Eleganz des Flügelschlags eines Vogels habe schwingen sehen. Sie haben Leben genommen, wenn sie es mussten, doch sie haben auch Leben erhalten. Ich selbst habe es erfahren. Elessar! Viel mussten wir ertragen, viele Kämpfe durchstehen. Lange Mühsal haben wir erlebt, doch groß war meist der Lohn. Wir haben bezahlt und eingenommen, und ich war an eurer Seite, folgte euch mit ergebender Liebe, und tät es immer noch. Ich habe mich niemals wohl gefühlt auf dem Feld der Ehre, aber feige war ich nie. Doch mein Herz hat nie dorthin gehört. 

Schlafe ich? Habe ich geschlafen? Wie schnell mir die Zeit verrinnt. Ich bin unendlich müde. Doch nur ein Schlaf kann mir jetzt noch Ruhe geben. Mein König, seid ihr hier? Warum spricht meine Zunge nicht die bange Frage? Angst habe ich nicht, doch ungewiss ist mir im Innersten. Mir wird kalt ums Herz, wie von eisigen Fingern legt sich der Druck auf meine Brust. Ich spüre, es geschieht. Mein Freund kommt, mich zu holen. Vertraut ist mir sein Spiel, jeden seiner Züge ahn' ich. Er legt seine Hand um meine Kehle, sein Griff ist fest. Ich werde mich nicht wehren. Nun nicht mehr. Die Luft wird mir verwehrt, ich weiß es. Ein Lächeln bringe ich dem Schmerz entgegen, keine Angst. Mein Atem rauscht. Ich höre ihm zu. Nun wird versiegen, was mir Kraft des Lebens war. 

Worte, Namen, Schritte. Es ist mir alles so vertraut. Eine Hand, die Meine greift, ihr Griff bestimmt. Mein pulsierendes Blut schlägt gegen warme, tastende Fingerspitzen, ich spüre jeden Schlag. 

„Holt Elboron!" Die vertraute Stimme rau, der Ton ist drängend. Mein Sohn? Stört nicht mein Kind. Ich kenne seinen Kummer. Er muss nicht noch größer werden.

Kein fremdes Wort erklingt mehr. Doch ich bin nicht allein. Die Hand umschlingt mit sanftem Druck die Meine. Meine Finger bleiben leblos. Ich will es so. Der Griff wird fester, die Stimme lauter. Weich und doch eindringlich klingt sie in mir. 

„Faramir!"

Nein, Herr, versucht es nicht. Sucht nicht nach mir. Das Blut rauscht in meinem Adern, dröhnt. Unbarmherzig ist mein Ende. Es ist ein Kampf in mir, den ich nicht will. Mein Innerstes dürstet, mein Körper löst sich von mir, kämpft um jeden Atemzug. Beruhige dich, nur einmal noch hol Luft. Vertraue mir, folge mir nach, nur noch einmal. Ich weiß den Weg. Ganz ruhig bin ich.

„Faramir!"

Die Stimme hat noch immer ihren Bann, doch Furcht raubt ihr die Stärke. Er ruft nach mir. Ruft nicht mehr, Herr. Kümmert euch nicht, macht euch das Herz nicht schwer! Wie ich euch liebte! Das Leben Númenors in euern Adern, verflucht ihr seinen Schatten? Lasst ab davon, ist es auch noch so schwer, so oft den Tod zu sehn. Betrübt euch nicht, es geht mir gut. Elessar, lasst mich gehn.

„Faramir, Faramir!" 

Mein Herr, ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Nein, diesmal nicht. Da ist ein Weg vor mir. Ich will ihn gehen.

„Faramir!" 

Die Stimme ist weicher jetzt und höher. Irre ich mich? Nein, ich irre nicht, süß ist der Klang, und weich. Vor mir weilt, wer mich ruft, ich höre es jetzt. Ich blicke nicht zurück, folge dem Weg um seine Biegung. Mein Schritt ist schnell.

Fast glaube ich, meine Augen trügen mich, doch nur zu gut weiß ich, dass was ich vor mir sehe wirklich ist. Dort stehen sie. Wie sich mein Herz gesehnt hat! Meine Mutter, schön wie eine junge Maid! Ihr Lächeln ist so weich und frischt ferne Erinnerungen auf. Der Arm meines Vaters liegt um ihre Taille, sein Gesicht ist sanft und jung, er ist mir zugewandt und seine freie Hand streckt sich mir entgegen. Und dann mein Bruder, dort an ihrer Seite, wie sehr ich ihn vermisste! Seine Haltung ist wie immer stolz und erhaben. Vielleicht bin ich der Einzige, der seine einsamen Tage kennt und seine Wärme und Liebe. Seine schützende und helfende Hand war einst die ganze Welt für einen kleinen Jungen. Wie ich mich danach sehne, ihn wieder zu umarmen! 

Jemand fasst mich an der Hand, und ich fahre erschrocken herum. Doch es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu fürchten, niemals mehr. Sie ist es, meine Liebste, und wie schön sie ist! Kein Schatten liegt auf ihrem Haar, völlig unbeschwert ist ihr Lachen, das an mein Ohr dringt, als sie mich mit sich zieht. Ich gehe mit ihr, folge ihr. Da ist kein Schmerz mehr, der mich hindert, kein Alter mehr, das bindet. Alles an mir ist jung. 

Ich habe es gewusst, immer gewusst, dies ist kein Abschied. Wir finden einander wieder, jenseits der Grenzen dieser Welt.

**Ende**

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Du willst ein Review abgeben? Wunderbar! Unten links klicken bitte! ;-)

**Zusatzinformationen:**

Ich habe versucht, möglichst buchgetreu zu schreiben. Da aber über das Vierte Zeitalter nicht viel geschrieben wurde, stammt die Stadt „Eden Ost" („Neue Stadt") von mir. Sie liegt, wie es im HDR angekündigt wird, in Emyn Arnen, in Sichtweite von Minas Tirith. Es ist eine kleine Stadt, die unter der Herrschaft von Faramir, dem Fürst von Ithilien, in zwei Jahrzehnten erbaut wurde. Durch Eowyns Einfluss ist die Stadt Sinnbild der Zusammengehörigkeit von Rohan und Gondor, d.h. die Baumaterialien Holz und Stein sind gleichermaßen verwendet worden und prägen das Stadtbild.

Wie immer habe ich den bei uns gängigen Heilkräutern in meiner Geschichte andere Namen gegeben, da ich glaube, dass viele der Namen in Mittelerde nicht passen, besonders natürlich die mit lateinischem Ursprung. Die in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Heilpflanzen sind Efeu (Fünfblatt), Fenchel (Zitterhaar) und Thymian (Hundertblüte).

**Geburts- und Todesdaten von Personen aus dem HDR (nach Tolkien):**

Im Jahre 3021 beginnt in Mittelerde das Vierte Zeitalter. In Gondor regiert König Elessar, unterstützt von seiner Frau, Königin Arwen, seinem Statthalter, Fürst Faramir von Ithilien, und dem Fürsten von Dol Amroth in Belfalas, Imrahil. 

Fürst Faramir von Ithilien, geboren 2983 DZ, verstirbt 82 VZ, ist also 120 Jahre alt bei seinem Tod. Seine Frau Eowyn, geboren 2995, stirbt einige Zeit vor ihm.  Nach seinem Tod wird der Sohn des Paares, Elboron, der bereits selber den Sohn Barahir hat, Fürst und Statthalter. Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, geboren am 1. März 2931 DZ, ist an Faramirs Todestag 172 Jahre alt und wird noch 38 Jahre regieren, bevor er 120 VZ stirbt und sein einziger Sohn Eldarion (geboren 20 VZ) König von Gondor wird. Einige Zeit nach Elessars Tod scheidet auch Königin Arwen Undomiel, welche 241 DZ geboren wurde, dahin. Fürst Imrahil, geboren 2955 DZ, verstirbt bereits 34 VZ. Sein ältester Sohn Elphir wird nach ihm Fürst, stirbt dann 57 VZ. Ihm folgt sein Sohn Alphros, der 95 VZ stirbt. König Eomer von Rohan verstirbt 63 VZ mit 93 Jahren. Sein Sohn Elfwine, den er mit seiner Gattin Lothiriel von Dol Amroth hatte, wird nach ihm König von Rohan.


End file.
